1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oval track stepper, and more particularly to an improved structure of an oval track stepper in which a freewheel set and damping device are mounted at left and right stepping rods separately.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A typical oval track stepper is shown in FIG. 1, where the rear ends of left and right stepping rods 11, 12 are linked to left and right sides of freewheel set 13. The rotating freewheel set 13 drives the ends of left and right stepping rods 11, 12 accordingly. A freewheel set 13 is often accommodated by an enclosure 14 to achieve an aesthetic effect. However, if the designed width of the enclosure is to be met, there will be excessive spacing between the left and right stepping rods, making an unacceptable stepping distance between a user's feet, that is, exceeding the width of the shoulders of the user. In such a case, it is likely to lead to discomfort of the feet or even personal injury.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.